


New Skin

by FoxRafer



Series: The Journeymen [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://thingsinspace.livejournal.com/"><b>thingsinspace</b></a>, 'Bedroom' prompt.</p>
<p>Journeyman: a person hired to do work for another, usually for a day at a time. In this universe, people use the term basically for day laborers who live on the road looking for work. All the stories for this writing challenge have to take place in space, and I thought I'd try to create a series of stand-alone fics that were all part of the same universe, telling the story of the journeymen and their travels.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**thingsinspace**](http://thingsinspace.livejournal.com/), 'Bedroom' prompt.
> 
> Journeyman: a person hired to do work for another, usually for a day at a time. In this universe, people use the term basically for day laborers who live on the road looking for work. All the stories for this writing challenge have to take place in space, and I thought I'd try to create a series of stand-alone fics that were all part of the same universe, telling the story of the journeymen and their travels.

Surely moons didn't get more desolate than this. Everywhere one could see, as far as the sensors could read, there was nothing but rock and dust, silicate and ash. It was for the best, really. During times like this he preferred that they were on their own. Luckily they'd just finished a fairly well-paid job; enough money to stock up on supplies and disappear for as long as was needed. It never took too much time, usually only a couple of days now that they had the pod, but Sean was always tired after, his body hyper-sensitive. It was nice, a luxury even, to be able to take a few days of R&R rather than rush to find more work.

Viggo finished adjusting the induction coils and took one last scan of the area before heading back inside. Besides the small mechanical room at the entrance and the cockpit up front, the rest of the shuttle was really one large bedroom with a few built-ins that served as a kitchen and a small cubby for a bath. Cozy was too grand a term for their tight quarters, and if he had to share it with anyone but Sean he'd probably end up killing them (sometimes it was a close call even with Sean and he was sure the feeling was mutual). Anything bigger, though, and they'd be limited to jobs planet-side or on large space stations. Ship captains weren't keen on storing anyone's craft just for a few days labor, but their bug was compact enough for many to make an exception. Besides, they usually got plenty of alone time when on a job. And during shedding season.

With Sean's pod set up in the middle of the room, it was even more cramped than usual but Viggo didn't mind. He poured himself a cup of coffee, noticing the barely-tinted glow from the capsule: the cycle should almost be complete. He'd already changed the sheets and laid out the wrap for Sean, both made of the special material they'd found that proved the most gentle for his skin. Warm broth was on the burner, another luxury of a few days downtime, and there wasn't much else to do but wait. He grabbed the book he was reading and plopped down in one of the cockpit seats, keeping one eye on the scanners. He was fairly certain they were alone but it was always best to be sure.

An hour passed before the pod emanated a crystal clear luminous light and the unit began to power down. Viggo roused himself from a light doze and swiveled in his seat as the capsule door slid open and Sean stepped out. There was almost a glow about him, the gleam of fresh new skin, and he looked as if he could sleep for a week and still not be rested. He took a couple of careful steps forward, shoulders slightly slumped, then drew himself up on a few long, deep breaths. When he opened his eyes he smiled, seeing Viggo standing in front of him.

"Hey." His voice was gravelly from disuse.

"Hey yourself," Viggo whispered, gently taking Sean's hand and leaning in to graze a soft kiss against his lips. He helped him over to the bed and Sean slowly sank down onto the mattress, wrapping himself in the fabric as he leaned against the propped up pillows. With Sean settled, Viggo moved back toward the pod to remove the skin and disassemble it.

"No, don't do that," Sean said quietly. "It can wait for a bit. Come sit with me."

"There's some broth if you're hungry."

"I am but that can wait, too. Please. Just sit with me."

Viggo took off his clothes and slid in next to Sean who leaned against him and sighed contentedly, the lingering tension slowly draining from his body. They talked softly, discussed their next destination and the Rodra harvest they were scheduled to work, caught up on comm messages and needed ship repairs. But mostly they remained silent, allowing themselves to reconnect quietly after two days of separation. For Sean, this was the best part, the biggest reward from their decision to steal away during the annual moulting. No outside distractions, no need to put on a show of strength for other people's benefit. There was always weakness after the shed, and he trusted no one but Viggo to see him at his most vulnerable. Each year it was like a reaffirmation of their love, and being able to share this time, alone together, was the best rejuvenator Sean could ever want. It was more than worth the temporary loss of hair, the exhaustion and discomfort.

"I think I'm starting to fall asleep," Sean yawned, curling closer to Viggo.

"And you should," Viggo murmured and placed a kiss on Sean's head before carefully crawling out of bed. He pulled the sheets more tightly around Sean, watching him drift into a heavy slumber. He wouldn't wake for a few hours; there was time to clear away the pod and prepare something more substantial than broth to eat. And when Sean awoke he'd be steadier and stronger, and they could spend more time simply enjoying each other. It was almost like a bonding ritual, once the shed was complete, and he knew Sean felt it too. And there was nothing better than a cramped shuttle on a desolate moon to bring them even closer together.


End file.
